This invention is related to an electromechanical display system which alternately displays two different messages or illustrations displayed on opposite sides of flat vanes which make two display areas. It relates especially to a new system for driving the vanes between alternate positions.
There is presently being developed a system for alternating advertising messages where Message One and Two are alternately displayed to one audience. It includes a frame which supports a first set of a plurality of vanes or strips which are pivotally suspended from the frame. The pivots define a line which is normally straight. When the vanes are rotated to alignment in one direction they form a surface upon which Display One is shown. On the reverse side of the vanes, there is a jumbled Display Two. When the vanes are each rotated 180.degree., Display Two, instead of Display One, is visible to the observice. A rotating electrical motor is mechanically connected to each of the vanes for alternately driving them in one direction and then the other.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a completely new driving system for alternating billboards or the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a driving system which is quiet and has a very long life.